<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darker than Black by shadowphoenix501</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633900">Darker than Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501'>shadowphoenix501</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los Santos's finest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Grand Theft Auto Online, Guns, Killing, Major Original Character(s), Open Relationships, Orgy, Original Character-centric, Please Don't Hate Me, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Swearing, Vague starts, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(BEING REWRITTEN, INSTEAD OF LINEAR STORYLINE I'LL JUST POST SOME RANDOM STORIES ABOUT THEM IN RANDOM PERIOD OF TIME)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los Santos's finest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darker than Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What does Lester want this time?"</p><p>"I don't know, but hopefully it'll be worth it or i'll tell him to fuck off--"</p><p>"Well, i'm here"</p><p>"I was just gonna... Message you back and tell ya to dick off"</p><p>"Exactly my thoughts"</p><p>"Then i thought, well why not... Why not go down there and meet her and tell her to dick off IRL"</p><p>"Okay, well, that's just rude--"</p><p>"Look, look. Whatever you want from me, whatever this big new job is... I'm out. Okay? I'm done"</p><p>"... Uh, what?"</p><p>"I already took every decent score in the state. I cleaned out the Union Depository. I took down the IAA the FIB"</p><p>"Is he being serious?"</p><p>"I don't know, but chances are up in the Maze Bank Tower"</p><p>"I rang the bell on half the BAWSAQ five hundred CEOs. I have more money than i could ever spend. Okay? So that's it. I always dressed like a retiree, now i actually am one"</p><p>"So you just... I don't know, sending me this message only to tell me that you're retired?"</p><p>"So go ahead, so i can tell you to... Shove it up.. your heinie..."</p><p>" I messaged you? No, no, no, no no, you messaged me.."</p><p>"The hell?"</p><p>"Who hacked my phone?!"</p><p>"Ah great.. Vic, Harp, ready the guns---"</p><p>"We did"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"In case you don't recognized her, this is Georgina Cheng, Vice President of Cheng Holding Investor, philanthropist, socialite. She was just voted the eighty-ninth best dressed in China"</p><p>"... Okay that's impressive"</p><p>"With you on that one"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Ni hao"</p><p>"I did my undergrad in London, my masters in Vespucci, Mr. Crest. You can speak English, it's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"So her brother inherited all the worst?"</p><p>"Apparently so"</p><p>"Likewise"</p><p>"Miss Cheng has come to Los Santos to deal with a regrettable incident"</p><p>"1 grand it's the Diamond?"</p><p>"Oh, let me guess... The Diamond Casino and Resort? You upset that Thornton Duggan muscled you out?"</p><p>"My older brother was in charge. He was taken advantage of."</p><p>"We are too, unfortunately"</p><p>"Yeah, well, private equity money's always gonna try to screw you, lady. You wanna talk to the lawyer, not us"</p><p>"You misunderstand. I didn't want the casino back. I want them to wish they'd never heard of it"</p><p>"Okay... Color me intrigued"</p><p>"Huh. How so?"</p><p>"You're going to rob it"</p><p>"Ah... And of course..."</p><p>"And why would we do that?"</p><p>"Aside from the vault stuffed with cash and different guest consignments every week.. there's the challenge. Better security than anything you've ever seen. A truly dynamic and adaptive system"</p><p>"We've dealt with Hertz's private army, nothing surprised us anymore"</p><p>"No offense. Miss Cheng, but every job i've ever done was impossible.."</p><p>"True that"</p><p>".. until i did it"</p><p>"Perhaps. But you know what? They told me you were the best hacker in the business and it only took me five minutes to clone your cell"</p><p>"5 minutes? Holy shit..."</p><p>"Moe's got owned"</p><p>"Okay, maybe i'm, uh, a little stale.. but i'm not coming out of retirement every time some new money sink opens up. I'm.. gonna need more of a reason"</p><p>"Then maybe you'd do it for me"</p><p>"Did she just flirt?"</p><p>"Honey, i do not dare to assume anything for now"</p><p>"Because i'm asking you as a favor. I'm not looking to make any money out of this, anything you get is all yours."</p><p>"We need a base of operations"</p><p>"Already done--"</p><p>"Find something. But we can't have anything to do with it."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Your associates will have to be the front"</p><p>"I'm not gonna pretend i haven't already looked into this job a little bit. You know, uh, professional curiosity"</p><p>"Uh huh"</p><p>"So, i'll send you a mail and.. it's up to you. Now, if you'd all excuse me. I don't wanna miss the early bird special"</p><p>"Bye then!"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"He's just how i thought he'd be. I hope you can help us"</p><p>"Well, can't say it's going to be easy but it's doable with Lester onboard"</p><p>"Huang, let's go"</p><p>"Yes, why not"</p><p>"Okay.. i did not expect to go like that, but i kinda like it"</p><p>"What's the plan?"</p><p>"Well.. we wait for Lester for now, but i think our facility or bunker should be sufficient"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Few hours later</em>
</p><p>"... Are you fucking serious?"</p><p>"What, what is it?"</p><p>"So apparently... Our 'front' is an arcade"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>